Saw: Harry Potter
by anySuzuki
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando Harry Potter y Voldemort son secuestrados y ahora deben pelear juntos por sus vidas? ¿Pondrán sus diferencias a un lado o se matarán en menos de lo pensado? ¿Qué tiene que ver Dumbledore en todo esto? Oneshot


**...Saw: Harry Potter...**

_Hi! Yo sé que debería estar escriendo de otras cosas pero... pero...!Vamos! Hice algo nuevo wuju! Y cuando digo algo nuevo, me refiero a algo que no han visto -no por lo menos de mí- y si no lo han visto de mí... bueno, para qué les cuento? Solo unas cuantas advertencias, importante leer: Spoilers libro 7, muuucho Ooc muy lindo! Pero si quieren experimentar... continúen leyendo:_

**_o-o-o_**

Por Merlín que no sabía qué hacía ahí. Lo último que recordaba era solamente estar estudiando solo en la biblioteca y todo se puso negro. Él y Ron siempre habían dicho que el estudio era malo, Hermione los reprendió diciendo que eso nunca había matado a nadie, pero quiénes eran ellos dos para arriesgarse. Él tenía una profecía qué cumplir y Ron tenía que vivir suficiente tiempo para casarse con Hermione, tener dos hijos –Oh si, cuidado "Spoilers libro 7"- y que los dos pequeños fueran en el tren camino a Hogwarts. Después de eso no había nada oficialmente escrito, quizás solo Fanfics, pero nada que evitara que muriera de la manera más cruel y dolorosa posible de escribir, a manos de un sádico autor que no tuviera nada que hacer. _No, en este oneshot no se refiere a nadie en especial. Cada autor es libre de ser tan sádico hasta el punto que quiera._

En fin, continuando con la historia…

Despertó. No sintió cuando lo sacaron de Hogwarts, no sintió que pusieran esa cosa alrededor de su cuello. En definitiva no sintió siquiera cuando lo tiraron en ese sucio suelo –como todo buen protagonista inconsciente- y ahora sentía todos esos golpes juntos mientras trataba de despertarse.

En el momento en que se levantaba, notó que no estaba solo.

-¡Hijo de la….!-

Harry Potter no notó la palabra que estaba diciendo hasta que iba a llegar a la parte más interesante y que causaría que este Fic necesitara de una clasificación para mayores de 18. Se llevó ambas manos a la boca justo a tiempo para prevenirlo y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, aterrorizado. No se alejó más de dos metros cuando sintió un tirón de su cuello que casi lo desnuca.

_En realidad el tirón fue lo suficientemente para desnucarlo, pero como todo lector comprenderá, no se puede matar a un protagonista y menos si solo llevamos 321 palabras. _

Así que sobándose el cuello se acercó cautelosamente a la figura inconsciente de su némesis, y con sus años de experiencia tratando con el cara-de-serpiente, hizo el movimiento más inteligente que se lo podía haber ocurrido en una situación como esa.

Le dio un puntapié en la pierna, luego en la espalda y un último en la cabeza. Lord Voldemort no se movió ni siquiera un milímetro. Harry, creyendo que el mago estaba muerto, dio un suspiro aliviado.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?- El mago tenebroso se levantó inmediatamente, con su mano levantada en el aire haciendo una perfecta mímica de lo que sería tener una varita y estar a punto de lanzar el avada al intruso de tus sueños. Pero en cambio solo vio al molesto ojiverde que tenía la maldita costumbre de arruinar todos sus planes al final de los libros _–cuidado, acabas de ver un spoiler- _

-Harry Potter…- siseó con maldad escupida en cada palabra, miró a su alrededor, solo notando azulejos blancos cubriendo las paredes y el suelo. Una pequeña ventana, una tubería… un televisor _–Si, Lord Voldemort sabía lo que era un televisor- _y una cadena que rodeaba su cuello, que luego daba dos vueltas a la tubería más gruesa a su espalda y la otra punta de la cadena acaba rodeando el cuello del insoportable adolescente.

En síntesis, una perfecta escena salida de una película de terror/suspenso donde era predecible que uno tenía que morir, para que el _otro _escapara.

En este punto, Lord Voldemort alias _el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado _había perdido toda esperanza de salir vivo en este oneshot. Por tres razones:

1.-Los villanos, aunque vayan ganando y no haya esperanza alguna de que alguien los derrote, por un psicótico motivo siempre terminan perdiendo, sea cual sea el caso.

2.-En los Fanfics él siempre causa un gran problema que parece irreparable, pero por los mismos psicóticos motivos del punto número uno, siempre termina perdiendo, sea cual sea el caso. Bueno, en el 99.99% -_Siempre hay sus excepciones-_

3.-El mago tenebroso no cree que nadie estaría feliz si él se salvara y Harry Potter muriera. Es en contra del canon y como la autora de este fic tiene _Potter _en su penName, tenía menos posibilidades de salir victorioso.

Lord Voldemort mira hacia arriba esperando el asentimiento de la autora del oneshot.

_-Lo siento Voldy…- _

-No te preocupes, siempre me pasa- el hombre cara de serpiente se vuelve a tirar en el suelo hecho un ovillo, esperando su inminente final.

Mientras tanto, durante todo este tiempo, Harry había estado tratando de comprender por qué escuchó lo que pasaba por la mente de Lord Voldemort y por qué vio un ser todopoderoso en donde se suponía debía estar el techo de _donde-sea-que-estuviera. _

Se escuchó un pequeño zumbido y el televisor empotrado en la pared de en frente se encendió. La imagen distorsionada poco a poco fue tomando forma en una silueta vestida de negro, con una máscara blanca.

_-¿Era Scream, de Scary Mov##?_- pensó Harry

Scream asintió, habiendo sido informado por la autora de lo que Harry pensaría en esta parte del oneshot.

-Bienvenidoss… espero que estén cómodos- ambos prisioneros asintieron, encogiéndose de hombros. Por lo menos hasta ahora no habían sido amenazados de muerte. –Bien-bien, excelente-

-¿Tú nos trajiste aquí?- preguntó Harry con ira contenida, arqueó una ceja apoyando su pregunta. Scream negó.

-Quien los trajo aquí es la autora- señaló hacia arriba –Ella es la que manda en este pequeño espacio sin fines lucrativos, no le pertenece Harry Potter, todo es propiedad de JK Rowling… oh si, tampoco le pertenecen las películas de Scary Mov## ¡Listo! Disclaimer insertado…- Scream esperó el asentimiento de la autora –Como decía, ella es la que los trajo aquí sin motivo aparente. Momento… también me trajo a mí-

-¿Qué quiere de nosotros?- preguntó Voldemort regresando un poco más a su _yo _malvado que siempre quiere dominar al mundo.

Scream acarició la barbilla de su máscara blanca de plástico.

-Quiere que entretengan a sus fieles lectores que dejarán review al final de este oneshot ¡Listo, petición insertada!- la autora asintió con orgullo –Quiere que ustedes dos… momento, esto no lo puedo decir. Uff… estuve a punto de arruinar el fic-

Harry y Voldemort se miraron unos segundos. _Diablos, por poco._

-Bueno, me centraré en mi propósito aquí y les diré lo que tienen que hacer para sobrevivir- Scream saca una hoja blanca con las instrucciones –Paso 1, camine hasta el casillero que está a 4 metros con 23.7 cm en frente de usted y tome la llave. Paso 2, inserte la llave en el candado que asegura la cadena alrededor de su cuello y libérese. Paso 3, corra como loco a la salida más cercana y cuéntele a quien más confianza le tenga sobre lo sucedido. Con suerte un psicólogo barato atenderá su trauma-

Scream hizo bola la hoja de papel y la tiró hacia atrás. Entrelazó sus manos sobre su escritorio invisible y esperó la reacción de alguno de los involucrados.

-¿Eso es todo?- cuestionó Harry, algo malo debía haber, siempre había algo.

-Nah… oh si, olvidaba decirles que cuando uno trate de llegar a la llave, al jalar de la cadena de su cuello, el otro será jalado hacia atrás. Comparten la misma cadena. Y para poder llegar a la llave, se deberá halar al máximo, produciendo que el otro muera de asfixia o por haber aplastado su cabeza contra la pared-

En el rostro de Voldemort se podía notar un tic, de todos los finales que había tenido en los Fics, este era sádico.

_-Gracias por el cumplido Voldy-_

Scream se despidió con la señal de _"amor y paz" _y el televisor se apagó.

Ambos rivales se miraron y Voldemort caminó hasta la pared cerca de la tubería, esperando ser asfixiado _o aplastado contra la pared _hasta la muerte. Harry lo miró con enojo.

-¡Vamos!- reclamó –No porque estés destinado a morir, significa que tienes que hacerlo rápidamente ¡Estás haciendo Out of Character desde el principio, los fans se enojarán!

-¿De qué sirve?- espetó el cara de serpiente –Si voy a morir al final de un fic, que por lo menos sea rápido-

-¿Y yo qué? Aunque sé que sobreviviré, no significa que me quede aquí sentado sin pelear contigo o a esperar que me rescaten… aunque sé que sobreviviré- de repente le entró una duda, miró hacia arriba -¿Verdad que sobreviviré?-

La autora se vio más interesada en sus uñas y empezó a silbar como si no hubiera leído el diálogo del ojiverde.

Harry James Potter, de repente deseó que la autora de este capítulo fuera normal y que él –como en el canon- pudiera sobrevivir por lo menos hasta el libro 7 en la parte del epílogo. Por lo menos hasta entonces tenía su vida asegurada.

Voldemort pareció pensar por un momento las palabras de su némesis. En verdad él no quería morir, a pesar de ser malo y frio, tenía miedo de morir, esa no era una opción para él. Eso logró sacarlo de su faceta Ooc y se levantó del suelo con decisión, acercándose en dos zancadas a su rival.

-Potter…- el ojiverde se encogió con el malévolo siseo. _Tal vez hubiera preferido al Voldemort derrotado y sin esperanzas. _Maldijo el momento en el que su actitud de _salvo-a-todo-el-que-me-encuentro _apareció en este oneshot.

Sin embargo, el mago cara de serpiente era rápido. Mientras Harry pensaba en sus errores –que en opinión de Voldemort, el primero era haber nacido- el mago aprovechó esa oportunidad y tomó al Potter de la muñeca y lo arrastró hasta una pequeña ventana que estaba a espaldas de ambos, a un lado de la tubería.

-Vamos Potter-

Harry despertó de su letargo autobiográfico viendo con sorpresa y miedo la posición en la que estaba Voldemort. Parpadeó un par de veces para dar la oportunidad de que la extraña escena desapareciera, pero el mago tenebroso seguía con las manos enlazadas frente a él, un poco abajo, esperando que el Potter pusiera su pié y…

El elegido miró la pequeña ventanita no más grande que la pequeña televisión que estaba en la pared. Luego miró a Voldemort con cara de: _debes estar bromeando, _pero una mirada amenazadora del otro lo hizo acercarse de inmediato y seguir la orden.

"5 minutos después"

-¡Te estoy diciendo que es imposible!- renegó Harry Potter -¡No puedo pasar por ahí!-

Lord Voldemort siguió empujando.

-¡Claro que sí!- espetó sin darse por vencido -¡Viviste once años en una alacena debajo de las escaleras, así que no me digas que no cabes!-

Harry intentó contradecirlo de nuevo, pero cuando las palabras de su némesis terminaron de registrarse en su mente, se detuvo.

-¿Cómo sabes que vivía en una alacena?-

El mago tenebroso trató de ignorar la pregunta –He leído los libros- fue su respuesta vaga.

"3 días después"

No había comida, no había agua. Harry no había podido salir por la ventana y Voldemort dejó de insistir en matarlo –eso quizás era lo más preocupante-

Scream no se había aparecido desde la primera parte de la historia, corrían los rumores de que había tratado de asesinar a la autora por no pagarle, pero no contaba con que la autora fuera más mala de lo que creía y las cosas se voltearan en su contra. Repito, esto es un rumor.

Como sea, las cosas no iban bien para ninguno de los secuestrados. Harry había perdido la esperanza de que la Orden del fénix lo rescatara, o por lo menos sus mejores amigos. Debía recordar que al final de cualquier desgracia, él estaba solo y se las tenía que ingeniar para salir del problema. Pero la autora no era J.K. Rowling, así que temía por su futuro.

Voldemort por su parte nunca había esperado rescate. Si sus inútiles mortífagos no habían sido capaces de acabar con un muchacho de 15 años y sus amigos, no esperaba mucho más si intentaban acabar con una autora de casi 17. Los que saldrían perdiendo eran ellos.

Sumidos en su desgracia, ambos pasaron los días en un silencio profundo, esperando solo que de un día a otro, ya no estuvieran vivos. O que por algún motivo divino, se apiadaran de ambos –aunque esa opción era la menos probable-

Pero un día…

-¡Profesor Dumbledore!-

El televisor de la pared se encendió, dejando ver al hombre de ojos azules y sonrisa misteriosa. Harry se sintió aliviado y Voldemort veía tentadora la opción de morir por su propia cuenta.

-¡Profesor Dumbledore, sabía que vendría!- celebró Harry levantándose de su lugar y acercándose al televisor. El hombre asintió.

-Así es, muchacho. He venido- había un extraño brillo en sus ojos, algo hasta cierto punto, malvado.

-¿Profesor?- Harry dio un paso hacia atrás. Ahora no se sentía tan feliz de que el hombre hubiera aparecido.

El director como siempre, había podido leer la expresión de su alumno a la perfección y casi lamentó lo que iba a hacer.

-Eras un buen muchacho, Harry…-

Con eso, Voldemort se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a Harry. Desde el inicio, la aparición poco convencional del hombre había levantado cierta sospecha en él, pero ahora que tenía esa sonrisa en su rostro, Voldemort se vio indignado. _Él era el único que podía reírse de manera desquiciada en este oneshot._

La imagen del director desapareció del televisor. Eso fue tomado como una advertencia para ambos prisioneros que juntaron espaldas esperando que el hombre fanático de los dulces apareciera atravesando cualquier pared.

-Potter…- siseó Voldemort, de repente perdiendo todo tipo de amenaza o maldad. No por lo menos alguna emoción dirigida directamente al ojiverde. -¿Te gustaría unirte a mí? Juntos… podremos hacer lo que sea. Juntos podremos traer a tus padres de regre…-

Harry lo cortó agitando las manos.

-Ya, ya. ¡Si! No tienes por qué decirlo dos veces, ahora ¡Protege a tu nuevo aprendiz! Oh, mi señor-

La sorpresa no cabía en el rostro de Lord Voldemort, aunque anhelaba escuchar esas palabras, jamás pensó que las escucharía. Y por si no fuera suficiente, sus ojos casi saltan de su cráneo cuando Dumbledore atravesó la pared donde estaba empotrado el televisor. Varita en su mano derecha y su mirada azul penetrante sobre ambas presas.

-Atrás…Harry- sorprendente o no, la orden había venido de Voldemort y el ojiverde no contradijo en lo más mínimo. En menos de un segundo se encontraba lo más alejado posible de ambos.

-Vaya cambio… Tom- susurró Dumbledore mientras avanzaba lentamente.

-Lo mismo podría decir de ti, viejo. Tanto que clamabas ser el protector del muchacho- _No tenía varita, Dumbledore sí. El viejo se acercaba sin titubear._

_¡Ahh!_

-No-tocarás-a Harry- aseguró el mago tenebroso, parándose tranquilamente en espera de que el otro hombre se acercara. Debía confiar, debía confiar tan solo esta vez-

-¿Serás escudo humano, Tom? Debo informarte que el que puede sobrevivir a la maldición asesina es Harry, no tú-

-¿Qué hay de mis Horrcruxes? No creas que es tan fácil deshacerte de mí- retó

-Fueron borrados del fandom especialmente para este capítulo- contradijo de inmediato el otro hombre.

_-Pensándolo así… sí está muy fácil-_

Voldemort retrocedió al mismo tiempo que Dumbledore avanzó.

-Atrás, vejestorio… oh verás- advirtió

-¿O veré qué?- continuó Dumbledore.

_**¡ESTO!**_

De la absoluta nada, la varita de Voldemort apareció en su mano y con un movimiento que nadie comprendió –y nadie vio- las palabras salieron de la boca del mago tenebroso y una luz verde impactó de lleno al viejo director de Hogwarts.

-¿Ah?-

* * *

_¿Lindo final de oneshot, no creen? n.n wuju! ¿Cuál creen que haya sido la causa de la repentina muerte de Dumbledore? Se los dejo de tarea, vamos, hasta Voldemort lo mencionó ¿o lo pensó? jajaja!_

_Gracias a que últimamente veo un poco... si... un poco... de anime! wuju! aquí tienen el oneshot! :D Gracias ka13ms por no decapitarme por no terminar el oneshot desde hace como un mes que lo empecé... Y gracias a mi maestra del mal, -Sensei, ese final es en tu honor-_

_Para mayor información, nunca he visto las películas de Saw (Nop, no me pertenecen) solo sé de que tratan :D Nunca en mi vida vería algo así. Ahora lo saben! NO ME GUSTAN LAS PELÍCULAS DE TERROR! Pero me pareció divertido hacer esto._

_Espero que por lo menos hayan sonreído. Recuerden que esto es un fic, y se hizo con exclusivos motivos de entretenimiento! :)_

_Deje review todo aquél que sonrió mínimo una vez!_

_anypotter_


End file.
